Do you believe in ghost stories?
by inkk
Summary: Seto and Jou are forced together on a 'school trip' to a mansion. Surprises await them here, and some things they'd never expect. Yaoi, OOCness, AU.


**Title: Do you believe in ghost stories?**

**Author: Apathetic-Vampire-Wolf AKA Jordi or Setosgrrl**

**Authors Notes: Not for people who don't like ghost stories. Oh, also, Jou's eyes change color in this fic.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Ghostly-ness, maybe some scary-ness.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Some stuff is inspired by Disney's, _The Haunted Mansion_ and I don't own that either.  
**

**Summary: Seto and Jou are forced together on a 'school trip' to a mansion. Surprises await them here, and some things they'd never expect.**

**Okay, on with the fliccle!**

* * *

**A blonde haired, honey-eyed sixteen year old sat in a black limo, glaring out the window.**

**'Why did _I_ have to be paired with him! It's like the teachers hate me or something! I mean, they know we hate each other, one of us'll be dead before this weekend's over, I just know it.' Jounouhi Katsuya thought to himself. Why he had to go on a weekend trip to this place with KAIBA was a mystery to him. The teachers knew they absolutely despised each other, so they always paired them up. It was like the teachers were out to get them! Well, it WAS a good idea. Get the troublemaker and the CEO to kill each other and they wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.**

"**Why so glum mutt?" the other, tall, cinnamon haired and azure eyed teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the inu's glum facial expressions.**

"**Can it, Kaiba. Not really happy to have to stay in this decrepit mansion with you is all." Jou snapped in reply, not taking his eyes away from the window.**

"**Well well well, got a temper, do we?" the business man said, raising both his eyebrows now.**

"**Idiot, of course I do, you should know this by now." the blonde replied, yet again snapping. The elder Kaiba brother let it go and went back to staring out the window as well. Soon the black vehicle was standing in front of a large rot-iron gate.**

"**Nice," Jou muttered sarcastically. Kaiba just stared as the entrance opened. When the two stepped out of the limo, Jou just stared at the huge mansion, one eyebrow raised, and his mouth open the slightest bit, making it look like he wasn't too happy with their living arrangements. Walking in, the two went straight to their designated rooms.**

**LATE NIGHT, AROUND 12:00---------**

**Jou sat up in his bed, yawning. Hearing a strange, wispy noise, he got up. Grabbing a candle, he walked out the door, only to find Kaiba looking out of his as well.**

"**Kaiba?" the blonde asked, yawning again.**

"**Mutt!" Kaiba yelped, jumping.**

"**Scare you?" the honey-irised teen mocked, but then he heard the whisper-like sound again.**

"**You hear that to Inu?" the azure-eyed CEO asked, looking down the long corridor.**

"**Yeah, come on!" Jou replied, walking down the hallway.**

"**WHAT? You want me to follow you?" Seto gulped.**

"**Yeah! Come on, where's you sense of adventure?" the puppy-like teen asked, smirking at the taller one.**

"**Fine, fine, I'll go!" the CEO said, following Jou.**

**They continued walking until they came to a door. Trying to open it, Jou looked at the other and mouthed 'locked,' before the door swung open admitting the two companions entrance.**

**The noise had returned, and a small bubble-like wispy sphere quietly floated toward the two. Jou could somehow hear what it was saying.**

"**What... is this?" it asked, 'looking' at the two.**

"**We're not here by choice, so we're not here to disturb you," Jou said quietly.**

"**I trust you. I don't like... him," the... thing, said, and Jou knew he was talking about Kaiba.**

"**He's okay, he won't try and destroy you. Now, who... are you?" the now chocolate eyed teen asked.**

"**My name is Rei ... or... at least... it USED to be. I don't really exist now, so really I don't have a name." Rei said.**

"**Oh, so your a ghost?" Jou asked.**

"**Yes. I'm cursed, so I'm doomed to haunt this place until I am freed." the ball replied.**

"**We'll help." Jou stated.**

"**Y-you will? Thank you so much!" Rei exclaimed, and if he had a face, you would know he would be beaming.**

"**Of course." the inu said, and turned to Kaiba, who looked puzzled.**

"**You... talked. To it?" the CEO asked, staring at Jou.**

"**Yes, couldn't you hear?" Jou replied, puzzled as well.**

"**No, I couldn't." Seto stated.**

"**Oh well, we'll figure that out later. Now, we need to help him. His name's Rei, and he's cursed so he has to haunt this place until someone helps free him. And I just volunteered us to. SO. We have to help." the blonde said, then, turning around and telling Rei to lead the way, Seto thought,**

**'I have a baaaad feeling about this...' but he followed anyway, not wanting to meet any more ghosts. They may not be as friendly as Rei.**

* * *

**Jordi: Whaddya think? Good? No Good? Be a good person and click the little purple button in the corner and review please!**


End file.
